


How to be the Hero when you haven't done the Deed

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Link's having an existential crisis basically, M/M, he's trying to reconcile being the hero with banging the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Link is angry, and when Ganondorf attempts to find out why, Link tells him of how he's trying to figure out how he can be called the hero if Courage and Power, in this lifetime at least, have had no reason to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be the Hero when you haven't done the Deed

Link glared at his most difficult foe, the Gerudo King Ganondorf Dragmire as the King’s sword whistled over his head, just a little too close for comfort. He used a sleeve to dash the sweat from his brow, considering his next move carefully, circling the Gerudo on the battlefield. The King looked almost amused as he moved closer, his massive blades inflicting heavy blows that Link rolled, dodged, then parried. How  _peculiar_  was it that they’d come to blows once more, not as enemies, not as friends… but as lovers.

“Heh, nice parry!”

Ordinarily, Link would have felt a glimmer of pride that Ganondorf would compliment him, but today, the words rubbed him the wrong way. He growled through his teeth and lunged, his strike aiming for the Gerudo’s side; the big man deflected the blow just barely, looking a little shocked, and then a hint of anger ghosted over his features.

“Are we just sparring or this a fight to the death?” He drawled sarcastically, a glint of irritation in his golden eyes. “Any one would think you were  _trying_  to defeat me, Link.”

“Maybe I  _am._ ”

Ganondorf pulled up short, his brows snapping together, a brief flash of hurt entering his eyes before his gaze hardened and he lifted his weapons once more. “So be it.” He snarled, throwing himself forwards.

Link’s entire body vibrated with the strain of blocking the Gerudo’s blow; he’d put his whole weight behind it, and the hero very nearly fell to his knees. It wasn’t fair. How could Ganondorf be so much better than he was, with so little effort?

Ganondorf glared at the Hylian as he straightened and lunged, and he had to throw himself sideways to avoid getting skewered. What was wrong with Link today? He’d been quiet all morning, and now, he seemed legitimately angry. Well, if it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he’d get. He threw himself forwards, striking with one blade, and when Link was occupied with blocking it, he struck with his other, forcing the hero off balance as he tried to parry the second blow. In the second that Link teetered, Ganondorf swept a foot under Link’s ankle, knocking him to the ground. He kicked the hero’s sword away and held his blade to his throat.

“ _Yield_.” He said darkly.

Link’s blue eyes darkened in anger, a shadow crossing his face, before he nodded unwillingly. Ganondorf lowered his blades, driving them into the sand before offering a hand to the still prostrate hero. Link scowled and ignored his offer, standing himself, and the Gerudo frowned, folding his arms.

“What’s your problem?” He snapped, and Link glared.

“I don’t know; what’s yours?”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and dragged a hand through his hair. “I didn’t have one until you decided you wanted to kill me.”

At the flicker in Link’s eye, his jaw dropped. “I was joking, but I’m right, aren’t I? You  _do_  want to kill me.”

Link scowled and looked down, scuffing at the ground with his boot. “You’re an idiot.” He snapped, and turned to pick up his sword. Ganondorf stood there in confusion and anger as he watched the hero stride off into the forest, feeling a little hurt. Link wanted to kill him. Why? Maybe once he could have said the same thing for him, but things were different now. Sighing in disgust, Ganondorf picked up his blades and placed them with the rest of his and Link’s stuff, then turned to follow the hero into the woods.

Link swore viciously to himself as he stalked deeper into the trees, feeling so  _angry_  he might just spontaneously combust. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Ganondorf was following him, and he sighed, giving up on trying to outrun him and sinking down against a broad tree to wait for the man, trying to ignore the pit in the base of his stomach, trying to ignore the fact that Ganondorf was  _right_.

The Gerudo King appeared in the gap between the trees, and Link didn’t look at him, merely picking up a leaf and threading it onto a twig, searching for another leaf to add onto his impromptu fairy curtain. The big man sat down beside him, careful not to touch, and Link stiffened slightly, waiting for him to speak.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Link tipped his head back against the tree, feeling worse now that Ganondorf was being so…  _understanding_.

“Not particularly, but I suppose I will.” He sighed. “I’m not being fair to you. I’m sorry, Gan. This isn’t your fault.”

Ganondorf was silent for a moment. “So… what’s wrong?” He asked carefully. “You don’t  _actually_  want to kill me, do you? I know it’s our destiny, but-”

Link sat up angrily, turning to face the Gerudo. “No, I don’t  _want_  to kill you!” He sighed, his anger evaporating, and he slouched against the tree once more. “It’s… it’s more to do with the fact that if I do, I’m not sure if I can.”

Ganondorf sat still, staring at a leaf he was slowly shredding between his fingertips. So this was what was bothering Link? He thought there was a chance that he’d go darkside, and Link would be forced to take him out? “It’s… something of a moot point.” He said finally. “I don’t intend to give you a reason for that kind of fight.”

“I know you don’t.” Sighed Link, surprising him. “That’s not even all of it either. It’s more… I can hear the whispers, you know. The others, they talk about me… about us… but… they say that I have failed the Goddesses. That I haven’t lived up to my destiny. That I should have killed you when I had the chance. Before we got… involved. That you’re _tricking_  me, that you’re only plotting until the day you kill the princess and I, and take the Triforce for yourself.”

Ganondorf blinked. That had been a fairly long, heated sort of speech, and one that he’d heard before, in whispers and rumours. He’d known, of course, that the Hylian’s thought this, but he hadn’t much cared. It wasn’t true, so why would he let it bother him? He hadn’t realised how much it had affected Link.

He nudged the Hylian carefully with his shoulder, taking note of his reaction. Link turned to look at him, his blue eyes deep with emotion.

“Don’t worry about them.” Ganondorf said gruffly, unsure of how to put his exact feelings into words. “It’s just rumour and say-so, it has no effect on-”

He trailed off as Link shot to his feet. “You’re missing the point!” Shouted the hero angrily, and then as they stared at each other, the blonde ducked his head and mumbled into his shirt. “Never mind.” He turned and walked further into the forest. Giving an irritable grumble, Ganondorf rose as well, trailing the green shirted idiot deeper into the woods.

“Link!” Catching up to the man, he seized his upper arm, swinging the hero around to face him. “What do mean? What point am I missing? Tell me, and let me understand.”

Link took a deep enough breath Ganondorf rather through he would burst, and then released it, nodding his head. “Alright.” He said slowly, carefully. “I will. Sit with me?”

Ganondorf nodded and sat down besides Link against another tall tree. “Okay.” He said cautiously; Link’s mood seemed fairly unpredictable today. “Fire away.”

“I – I don’t like that they insinuate that I haven’t lived up to my ancestors reputations.” Link said hollowly, and Ganondorf frowned. “They make it seem like I’ve failed, but… but in a way, haven’t I succeeded, better than the other hero’s? I – the Triforce is whole and the land is peaceful; I haven’t needed to slay power in order to protect Hyrule.” His voice sharpened with his anger, suddenly savage. “Isn’t that  _enough?”_

Ganondorf very carefully considered his next words. “I think it is. I’m quite glad you haven’t slain me yet, actually.”

Link actually huffed a tiny laugh at this, and, feeling cheered, the Gerudo continued.

“So… you’re upset because the people are making you feel like you haven’t fulfilled your destiny, and that means you’re… what? Somehow _inferior_  to the heroes that came before you?”

Link blew out a breath and nodded slowly. Ganondorf had managed to put what he was feeling into words. “Yeah.” The big man hesitated slightly, which was unusual for him, before he put his arm around Link’s shoulders. Link stiffened for a moment, and then he leaned into the other man’s embrace, resting his head lightly against Ganondorf’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to put so much stock in prophecy and faith, you know.” The Gerudo King’s voice was quiet. “You can make your own destiny.”

Link heaved another sigh. “I  _want_  to, truly I do, but it’s hard not to be reminded of their censure when I see it in their eyes every day. It’s just… the hero of Courage, the hero of Time, all of them, they all fight you, they all either defeat you or die trying. There’s no footnote to the legends, no clause, no handy little loopholes.” He clenched his left fist, brandishing his Triforce. “I am the hero of this lifetime, but… if I don’t kill you, how can I be?”

“I think… you’re overthinking it. Just because nothing about us feeling this way about each other is written in the legends doesn’t mean it’s _wrong_.”

Link sagged against him slightly. “I know. It’s just… they judge me for it, you know? Sometimes I think even the princess judges me.”

Ganondorf snorted a laugh. “Zelda? Why would she think that? You know perfectly well she’s delighted at how things turned out.”

“Only because she likes you.” Link teased, his spirits slowly lifting.

“That’s true. But really, who wouldn’t like me?”

Rolling his eyes, the hero reached up to comb his fingers through Ganondorf’s thick crimson hair. “Only those who’ve never met you.”

The Gerudo frowned down at the Hylian nestled under his arm. “You insult me, hero.”

He was extremely pleased to see Link grin; he’d been successful then, in pulling Link out from his funk.

“My deepest and sincerest apologies, my liege.” Said Link playfully. “Must I make up for my folly?”

“You must indeed.” Smirking, Ganondorf hauled Link into his lap, pushing silky blonde hair out of blue eyes. His gaze dropped to the hero’s mouth, wondering if Link was in a good enough mood to kiss him yet. He’d tried to kiss him while he was angry before, and ended up getting a good kick in the guts for his troubles. He wasn’t particularly keen to repeat the experience, and so he was relieved when Link solved his dilemma for him, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling himself up to press their lips softly together.

“I’m sorry.” Said Link when he pulled back. “I’m being miserable, I know. I just…” He sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll try not to take it out on you in the future.”

Ganondorf traced a finger along the hero’s jawline and up over his lips, eyes darkening as a tongue darted out to meet him. “I know you are. But you don’t have to apologise for your emotions; they are valid and just.”

Link nodded, his eyes darkening, and he leaned in until their mouths were barely a hairs breadth apart. “Thank you.” He breathed, and closed the gap between them.


End file.
